


The eldritch boyfriend experience

by lanondolce



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Anal Sex, Kondraki is a monster fucker, Other, Rough Sex, Teeth, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanondolce/pseuds/lanondolce
Summary: Clef isn't human. Usually, Kondraki doesn't pay too much attention to that, but sometimes-namely, when rolling around in the sheets together- it becomes hard to ignore.
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	The eldritch boyfriend experience

" _Fuck-!_ " Clef threw his head back, fists turning white as he clenched the bedsheets. A bead of sweat rolled down Kondraki's forehead as he focused on thrusting, not afraid of inadvertently hurting the other man since the few times he accidentally did, Clef seemed to like it. So, he maintained a gruesome pace-a feat that required more focus on his part than it used to (he blamed it on the fact he was no longer as young as he once was)-but that reaped great rewards. The "rewards" mainly just being the sight of Alto Clef, the usually smug and self-assured man with an ego far larger than he was, coming completely undone.

Clef initially didn't seem too fond of sexual intimacy. He much preferred more platonic activities like snuggling. But every now and then when the mood struck him, he'd saunter up to Kondraki, cheshire grin a little wider than usual, and from the casually filthy quip that would follow Kondraki quickly figured out what his boyfriend wanted from him.

Today was one of those days. His legs were shaking and his brows were furrowed, blond lashes wet with a few stray tears. The sounds he made were pained, loud and desperate, and if Kondraki didn't know any better he'd say he was in agony. But the way he clenched around his dick as if desperate to draw him deeper in with each thrust, and the way his own cock was red, hard and leaking against his stomach told a different story.  
And fuck, if that didn't turn Kondraki on. He knew his willingness to stick his dick inside _Alto Clef_ of all people had garnered him a…reputation (or rather, worsened his already existing "reputation"). But he guessed it was well deserved, he didn't think he could possibly be "normal", not after serving in his line of work for as long as he had. And definitely not after _not_ being turned off the first time he had sex with the other researcher. 

Clef not being human was renowned, but largely ignored, or at the very least not a common topic of discussion. But if you got close enough to him, namely if you fucked him, the fact became difficult to sweep under the rug.

It wasn't much at first. His eyes, already unnerving (having heterochromia certainly did him no favors) became blown as if he had just snorted a whole line of crack, and his pale face flushed a deep red. Then, when you laid him down and started touching him, running your hands across the expanse of his skin, his teeth, that were already a pointy steel bear trap, seemed to sharpen and elongate even further-to the point he couldn't properly close his mouth or enunciate. They had been the cause of many of Kondraki's uglier, sex-related injuries (and he was okay with that, the way he was okay with a lot of other things most people wouldn't be okay with).

  
Then at one point, amidst his usually somewhat orderly bangs that had come all undone, a third eye opened, only to close again when he buried his dick deep inside him and Clef whined, all needy in a way that was so unlike him but that Kondraki adored. 

  
Then, if you messed him up in just the right way, if Kondraki dragged the head of his cock inside him and hit all the right spots, Clef would start convulsing and shaking, back arching off the bed, and that's when it would happen.  
His shadow would twist and churn underneath him, the sounds that escaped his mouth gradually became less and less human, like something halfway between trills and growls, and he'd let go of the bedsheets in favor of sinking now elongated nails into the flesh of Kondraki's shoulder blades, deep enough to draw blood. And Kondraki, fucked up as he was, loved that. 

Kondraki could always tell when he was about to come. Tendrils slithered out of Clef's form, black and inky as if they were shadows come to life, and tightened their grip around Kondraki, sometimes nearly choking his soul out of him until black spots were dancing in his eyes. But that just made even more blood rush to his dick-his traitorous dick that got off on the adrenaline rush and threatened to spill inside the other man at any moment.

  
At the very end, it was almost as if it were Clef fucking Kondraki and not the other way around, tendrils wrapping tight around his body and forcing Kondraki to thrust in just the way Clef wanted him to. And when he finally did come, his scream was monstrous and ear-piercing, tentacles squeezing Kondraki so tight, he felt as if all his organs would be forced out of his mouth like the contents of toothpaste.

  
And of course, that's when Kondraki came as well.  
Clef seemed to adore that, when the other man blew his load inside him. When he finally came down from his high, panting, tendrils slithering back into whatever orifice they spawned from, he'd stick his fingers inside himself, trying to taste the sticky, gross substance. Clef insisted it was one of the most delicious things he'd ever had (so much so that every now and then, he'd offer Kondraki a blowjob, just to get a taste of his cum. Kondraki would politely decline; fucking him was one thing, but sticking his dick inside a double array of sharp, pointy teeth was completely out of the question).

Kondraki was fucked up. Yeah, he knew that. But there was just something about having a creature as powerful and dangerous as Clef bend over for him, and, if even for a little while, let him take control, that left Kondraki breathless. That got him high. And it was a high unlike any other, that of fucking some unknown eldritch being of immense power into a mattres until they came screaming your name. Did it make him an adrenaline junkie or something? Who knew, and honestly, who cared? Clef certainly didn't. In fact, he adored it as much as Kondraki did, he loved being abused by the other man until he was a crying mess.

Their arrangements were unconventional, but they were unconventional people to begin with. And there certainly wasn't anyone who dared to criticize them for that, to their faces or otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Here am I offering yet again something that absolutely nobody asked for or needed, but at this point I've accepted that when the hyperfixation hits, it hits, and no matter how obscure I must consume and make content of it. In this case especially since the amount Clefdraki or any SCP related content on ao3 is virtually nonexistent, and I, desperate as I am, decided to do something about it myself. 
> 
> I should add that this was written at 2 am following a migraine that lasted 8 hours and that was so strong I threw up and needed two shots. So that may or may not show. I apologize if this was really messy.
> 
> Welp, thank you for reading! I really hope the two of y'all who might have read this enjoyed it hahahshd


End file.
